Let the Votes Begin
Let the Votes Begin is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fortieth case of the game. It is the fortieth case of Rosenoque and also the first case in Capitol Valley. Plot As the team arrived in Capitol Valley, the police were informed of a murder at the local political journalist studio. The player went there with Major to discover the body of journalist Steve McCall, an arrow piercing his eye. They first suspected the victim’s wife Monika Broke as she was suspecting him of being a cheater, Jordan’s ex-boyfriend and mayoral candidate Daniel Willingham because of the victim’s work to sabotage his campaign as well as Daniel's advisor Nancy Teagan, who the victim had raped when they were younger. Janice then came to tell the duo that she had saw the victim at the High Resto, a rooftop restaurant shortly before the murder. There, the duo found evidence to add student Xavier Frederiko as it was discovered that his mother had a relationship with Steve that ended brutally as well as soldier Nigel Burke because of his death threat to the victim because of his soldier’s past. Later on, they heard that Monika was on the edge of the restaurant, wanting to jump off. After succeeding to calm her down, the detectives finally found enough evidence to arrest Xavier for the murder. After being shown the evidence for his arrest, Xavier broke down in tears and admitted to it saying that Steve deserved it. When Major asked why, he said that he lied about his mother having got over her relationship with the victim and that she later had committed suicide as she thought no one would love her again. When Xavier had confronted Steve about it, the latter just laughed and said that she was weak and stupid for killing herself. Filled with grief and rage, Xavier went to the restaurant with his crossbow and aimed at the victim, killing him for what he had done to his mother. Judge Brighton, considering the age, mental health and motive, sentenced Xavier to 5 years in a juvenile institution with psychological consultation. After the trial, Nancy Teagan came to the station saying that Daniel had just received a message that creeped them out, but she unfortunately lost it at the restaurant as she ran to the police department. At the restaurant, they found a torn paper that when restored, shown a familiar sketch of Gaulstone's cult. When Adelina Delora examined the drawing, she explained to us that it was created by Rose Jackson, a sketch artist and student that they met back at Major’s old workplace. When the duo confronted her about it, she explained that it was supposed to be a encouraging letter, but someone had changed it when she wasn’t looking. Meanwhile, Nigel approached the team and explained that he think he saw someone carrying a weapon around the park. With Jacob, the player went to the park only to discover a freshly made dirt pile. In it, they discovered a gun that belonged to Daniel. When Jacob and the player confronted him about it, he explained that it was only to scare off attackers and that it wouldn’t really kill someone, but only to electrocute them. Although the team didn’t have any proof of it being a lie, the chief told us to keep a eye on Daniel while Jordan angrily retorted that Leonard should be the one they should be keeping an eye on. After all of the events, the team were informed by Nancy that the Canadian government learned of the possible corruption in the mayoral elections so the Prime Minister of Canada, Joe Stein, would come to Rosenoque with a few members of parliament to investigate further. Summary Victim *'Steve McCall' (found with an arrow in his eye) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Xavier Frederiko' Suspects Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks Bendrick's gin Appearance *The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect is right-handed Appearance *The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks Bendrick's gin Appearance *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks Bendrick's gin Appearance *The suspect has blond hair *The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks Bendrick's gin Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer is a marksman. *The killer drinks Bendrick's gin. *The killer wears red. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Journalist's Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ring, Crushed Typewriter) *Examine Ring. (Result: Name Engraving; New Suspect: Monica Broke) *Talk to Monica Broke about her fiancé's murder. (New Crime Scene: Oakley Park) *Investigate Oakley Park. (Clues: Faded Poster, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Poster Details; New Suspect: Daniel Willingham) *Talk to Daniel Willingham about his interview with the victim. *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Locked Planner) *Examine Locked Planner. (Result: Planner Unlocked; New Suspect: Nancy Teagan) *Interrogate Nancy Teagan about the victim. *Examine Crushed Typewriter. (Result: Stained Bullet) *Analyze Stained Bullet. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rooftop Restaurant. (Clues: Binder, Photo, Trash Can) *Examine Binder. (Result: Journalist's Notes; New Suspect: Xavier Frederiko) *Talk to Xavier Frederiko about being the victim's apprentice. (Attribute: Xavier is right-handed) *Examine Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Nigel Burke) *Talk to Nigel Burke about how he knew the victim. (Attribute: Nigel is a marksman and is right-handed) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Arrow) *Analyze Arrow. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Bendrick's gin; New Crime Scene: Oakley Statue) *Investigate Oakley Statue. (Clues: Shredded Poster, Torn Newspaper) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Nancy Teagan about getting her revenge. (Attribute: Nancy drinks Bendrick's gin, is right-handed and is a marksman) *Examine Shredded Poster. (Result: Poster Restored) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Daniel's Handwriting) *Interrogate Daniel Willingham about his angry message. (Attribute: Daniel is right-handed and is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Convince Monika Broke to not kill herself. (Attribute: Monika drinks Bendrick's gin, is right-handed and is a marksman; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Stained Obituary, Broken Trophy) *Examine Stained Obituary. (Result: Liquid) *Examine Liquid. (Result: Human Tears) *Ask Xavier Frederiko about his mother's death. (Attribute: Xavier drinks Bendrick's gin and is a marksman) *Examine Broken Trophy. *Analyze Trophy Threat. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Nigel Burke about his threat. (Attribute: Nigel drinks Bendrick's gin) *Investigate Restaurant Tables. (Clues: Locked Case, Quiver) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Crossbow) *Analyze Crossbow. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Crossbow; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Quiver. (Result: Thin Hairs) *Analyze Thin Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Casting the Votes (1/7). (No stars) Casting the Votes (1/7) *See Nancy Teagan about what she wants help with. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Rooftop Restaurant. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Strange Drawing) *Analyze Strange Drawing. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Rose Jackson about her drawing of the Cult. (Reward: Burger) *See what Nigel Burke saw in the park. *Investigate Oakley Park. (Result: Dirt Pile) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Firearm) *Examine Firearm. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Daniel Willingham about his firearm. (Reward: VOTE Badge) *See what Nancy Teagan has to tell the team. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Capitol Valley